The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, e.g., a serial scanner printer.
In image forming apparatuses of this type, a document table is arranged on the upper surface of the apparatus, and a scanner and a printer are arranged inside the apparatus. A document placed on the document table is scanned by the scanner, and an image is formed by the printer in accordance with the scanned data.
In these apparatuses, a keyboard for operating the scanner and the printer is arranged in front of the document table and on the upper surface of the apparatus, thus requiring a special space therefor.
Since the scanner and the printer are arranged integrally, their positions cannot be changed, resulting in limited installation possibilities.
A power source for driving the scanner and the printer is housed in the bottom or rear portion of the apparatus, thus also requiring a special space therefor.
The above drawbacks interfere with any possible size reduction of the conventional apparatus.